The Bedroom
by Meggy97
Summary: Raffe x Penryn smut. A little bit of sexy time in the bedroom.
A feather light touch grazed her cheek, waking Penryn from a deep but fitful slumber. Blinking her eyes open, squinting against the harsh light of the bedside lamp, she found two dark blue orbs staring down at her and a rueful smile which never failed to twist her stomach. By now the butterflies should have seized to exist, she mused, but instead they seemed to have evolved into pterodactyls caught in a hurricane. With each morning she woke up besides this beautiful being she felt the darkness which had clouded her soul, rotting from the inside, being dissipated. His heavenly smile washed her in rays of warmth and sunshine, and life was beginning to form out of the rotting mess in her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just… couldn't stop myself from touching you." Raffe admitted, his strong hand cupping her cheek, thumb slipping along the arch of her cheekbone. Sighing, she nestled her head in his palm, wrapping her much smaller hand around his wrist and tracing the blue and purple veins beneath his golden skin.

"I'm not complaining," she murmured, eyelashes fanning against her milky skin as she felt the warmth of his body chasing away the last chills of the nightmare. Snuggling closer, she inhaled the scent of fresh air and a hint of manly musk. He was shirtless as per usual, wings tucked tight against his muscled back, and… a flush crept up her neck and along her cheeks. Was he wearing bottoms? His hair was damp from a shower and he usually just wrapped a towel around his waist…

"What were you dreaming about?" Raffe murmured, resting on one elbow as he stared down at her, tousled hair falling forward over his brow. "You were muttering something when I came into the room, and had this pained expression on your face before I woke you." He dipped is head, brushing his lips between her eyebrows softly, a mere whisper of a kiss.

"It was just a dream, I'm better now that you're here." She grinned, knowing his ego needed crushed rather than bolstered. It was verging on dangerously large, though his Watchers managed to keep him humble. Or as humble as he was capable of being.

He shifted closer and she felt flannel brushing against her bare legs. Damn, he must have shucked something on before climbing into the bed with her. She, on the other hand, was in an oversized black shirt which had been swiped from a store.

"Why can't you wear shirts?" she had complained to Raffe on more than one occasion. "Other girls get to steal their boyfriend's clothes." She had grumbled.

"I would love to see you in my clothes." Raffe had grinned devilishly. "But you've stolen my heart-"

"Like that counts," she huffed, which sent his Watchers into howling laughter.

Raffe lay back into the mattress, lifting an arm, and she curled herself into his side willingly, sighing contentedly as he rested his cheek against her head, stubble catching in the finer strands of her hair. Before she knew it, she had drifted into a peaceful sleep, and when she finally woke again she found herself sprawled over his body, wrapped around him like an over-friendly octopus. He had to be uncomfortable. Careful not to wake him, she made a move to slip back onto her side of the bed when his arm swept round lightning fast, curling over her waist and holding her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled in a sleep-roughened voice. Peering down at his handsome face, sooty lashes lowered over deep blue eyes, dark hair curling at the edges and stubble shadowing his strong jaw, she felt her heart leap and fall for him all over again. How could he really be hers?

"Nowhere?" she queried and a smirk tipped his lips as he pressed down on the curve of her spine, fitting her against him perfectly.

"That's what I thought." He sighed. Sweeping a hand down her spine, he let loose a sleepy, and unbearably sexy, groan and scrunched up his eyes against the rays of sunlight glaring around the edges of the curtains. "What's the time?"

"I don't care," Penryn grinned and he opened an eye to peer at her.

"Good answer," he nodded in approval, resting a hand on the curve of her hip as his other hand slid down to her knee, hitching it up until she felt the ripple of his abdomen on her skin.

"I'm sure we'll be late for something," she breathed, feeling her gut pinch as he slid the hand along the underside of her thigh and up.

"The bastards can wait a few-" his breath caught, eyes sweeping open and staring intently into Penryn's flushed face. "You're not wearing anything under this shirt, are you? Like, at all."

"I think you know the answer to that," she grinned. He had to, considering where his hand had just been. Blue eyes deepened until they were almost black, he gazed into her upturned face and then lowered his mouth to hers, brushing his lips against her skin, his tongue urging for entrance to her mouth. Sighing, she opened to him, pressing a hand to his chest as the kiss deepened, and she felt it all the way to her toes. Tingles spread outwards from her chest, shooting down to between her legs as his hand travelled back up her thigh and under the edge of the shirt.

He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and as she moaned he pulled her over him. A whimper of need escaped her mouth as she felt his hardness between her legs, pushing against the thin flannel. Digging her nails into his broad shoulders, she deepened the kiss and rolled her hips. A delicious moan escaped Raffe and she slid her tongue along his as she pressed down harder, rubbing herself along the hard thick muscle, grabbing his hands and pinning them beside his head as he made a move to touch her. Raffe whispered her name and she smirked, lowering her head to kiss the underside of his strong jaw, and then lower over his neck, her tongue darting out to taste the skin between his collarbones. His chest heaved at her touch, eyes closing as he dwelled in the sensations. She allowed herself a moment to admire him, taking in the strong muscles of his neck and broad shoulders, down over a drool-worthy chest and to his abdomen which looked like paint rollers had been stacked beneath the tawny skin. What the hell had she done to deserve him? She wondered, in awe as she took in his powerful body.

Soon she grew impatient, needing the feel of his skin against her and she roughly pulled his bottoms off, letting his sex spring free. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the raw size of it. When Raffe had taken her virginity, she thought he would split her apart. But he was gentle and slow, stretching her to sublime fullness but never pushing too far or too hard. Their second time had been more urgent, harder, and rougher, all about satisfying a growing need rather than making love. And every time since then had been an explosion of lights.

Raffe groaned as Penryn slid herself along the hard line of his cock, dry-humping the huge muscle though there was nothing dry about it. Her wetness pushed Raffe over the edge, and he grasped her hips, hauling her up to his face. Grasping the headboard of the bed to keep her balance, she gasped as he held her over his face and dipped his tongue into her. Soon her hips were moving again as the pleasure raked along her body almost painfully. Her moans grew more urgent and she called his name as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, seating her deeper to his face and swirled his tongue around her clit before sweeping it down and delving between labia. She called his name as she came and his satisfied sound was drowned out as he suckled deep from her, keeping his mouth on her until the throws of her orgasm had seized.

"Raffe," Penryn panted finding that yet again she wasn't capable of saying anything other than his name. Thighs trembling, she slid back onto the bed beside him, one hand pressed to her stomach as she heaved in air. Raffe's self-satisfied smirk filled her vision and she gave a little laugh.

"I love how you say my name when you come," he murmured, hooking his fingers under her shirt and hauling it over her head, chucking it off into some far corner of the room. Cool air ran like fingers over skin, sending goose bumps in a Mexican Wave. And then Raffe was there. He was always there, holding her when she needed it, always there to catch her before she fell, but able to let her go when it was required. He was in every breath and moan, every touch and whisper, he was the heat in her body and the sweat that slicked her skin. He held her heart in his hands, and she didn't care if he threw it away or smashed it into a million pieces. She couldn't care, not when her body and soul sought him out and clung to him like a lifejacket in a violent sea.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing tender kisses down her throat and along her collarbones before his mouth swept along her breasts, catching a peachy tip between his teeth. Twisting her fingers through the silky strands of his hair, Penryn held him close as he sent crazy sensations through her body. One hand slid down between them, slipping over her stomach and then down between her legs and her back arched clear off the mattress as he done something incredible with his fingers.

Raffe's tongue slid between her breasts and then he positioned himself between her thighs, seating himself with a hard thrust, a heavy breath escaping him as her body yielded perfectly to his thickness. Gasping against the terrific presence in her body, Penryn slid her hands along the planes of his stomach and round to his back, fingers slipping along the leather of his wings and then sliding beneath them to trace patterns on the hard muscles of his back. Raffe done something glorious with his hips and she sank her nails into his skin as shudders raked her body. The headboard thumped the wall as he reacted with a hard, deep thrust, grunting her name as she dug her nails into him.

Thrusting more urgently, Raffe inched Penryn up the bed as he pounded into her relentlessly, feeling a fire burning his groin and threatening to explode as she bit into his shoulder to smother a scream of pleasure. Hooking her ankles over his hips, she threw her head back, incapable of making noise as intense bliss rolled through her. The orgasm was like nothing before, and Raffe joined her in seconds, his thrusts losing their rhythm as she spasmed around his sex, massaging him and urging for his release.

Gasping her name, he shuddered around her, in her, before toppling over the edge and collapsing, his wings puddling around them like a cold black cape. Just when she thought she was going to suffocate from the weight of him on top of her, Raffe wrapped his arms around Penryn and rolled onto his back, holding her tightly as they gasped for air, skin damp and burning. Eventually, they managed to catch their breaths and Raffe pulled out of her, leaning over the edge of the bed to grab the duvet which had been thrown to the floor during their love making. He pulled it up and tucked it around Penryn as she snuggled against his chest, hand curled over his heart and one leg thrown over his.

"I love you," she whispered before descending into an exhausted but deeply satisfied sleep.


End file.
